


Morning Flirtations

by IldiDragonheart



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Breakfast, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IldiDragonheart/pseuds/IldiDragonheart
Summary: "So...how long are you going to stare at me?"Tina shrugged. "Is it a crime to stare at my handsome husband?"——Just pointless fluff (I hope. I tried.) between these two :)
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	Morning Flirtations

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff. Fluff. Fluff.
> 
> I needed some cheering up when I wrote this. Hope it cheered you up the same way it did to me :)

"So...how long are you going to stare at me?"

Tina jerked from her little trance. She blinked at her husband who was eating his scrambled eggs. It was a peaceful morning in Dorset, and the couple sat together for breakfast, talking about their plans for the day. Tina had been staring at Newt for quite a while, completely forgetting her nearly finished breakfast. How can she not? Newt looked so handsome under the morning sunlight that shone through the window!

 _How did I ever get so lucky to have this charming, adorkable, loving, caring, and handsome man to be my husband?_ Tina always wondered to herself.

"Hmm?" Tina hummed, smiling softly, tilting her head slightly. She kept her eyes on him.

Newt chuckled, his voice still husky from waking up. "How long are you going to stare at me and ignore your breakfast, love?" he asked again, mirroring the smile on her face.

Tina shrugged. "Is it a crime to stare at my handsome husband?" she inquired curiously in reply. A blush quickly formed on Newt's cheek, making her giggle as she continued eating her breakfast.

"I-I...well..." Newt ate another piece of his egg before clearing his throat. "Well...if it is," he slowly smirked, "you should be arrested, Mrs. Scamander."

She felt a blush starting to bloom on her cheeks, but Tina maintained her cool—it's not every day you'd see Newt flirt like this, being the shy and conscious man he is. "Really?" Tina grinned, tucking her palm under her chin. "Then, maybe I should arrest you, too, Mr. Scamander."

Newt raised a brow, leaning in, his chin on his palm. "Under what charges, then?"

"Theft."

"Hmm. And what did I exactly steal?"

"My heart," Tina smirked. She giggled as Newt dropped his fork unto his plate, his mouth parted in surprise, and his face as red as a tomato. She gave him a flirtatious wink and finished her breakfast.

Once done, she waved her hand and her dishes magically floated to the sink, then stood up and headed to the kitchen counter to make herself some coffee. But before she could even head to the hanging cupboard behind Newt, she felt strong arms grab her waist and pull her down. She ended up on Newt's lap with her husband placing his head on her shoulder.

"Are you always this flirty in the morning, Mrs. Scamander?" he whispered huskily to her ear.

Tina shifted on his lap to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Only with you, Mr. Scamander." Then, she kissed him. They kissed for a moment before pulling back, wide loving grins on their faces.

Newt sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Wow...I'm really in love with you, huh?" he breathed.

"Well," Tina chortled, tipping their foreheads together, "I mean...I would hope so. We're married, you dummy."

"I know. And I am so lucky to have you as my one and only wife," Newt cooed. He pecked her lips softly, stealing as many kisses as he could.

"Love you," Tina whispered between kisses.

"Love you too, my darling."

And so, they sat together in the morning light, exchanging swift, soft kisses with each other; the breakfast and coffee had been forgotten altogether.


End file.
